Presently, there are no known prevention or cure for neurodegenerative diseases or disorders such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD) and prion diseases (PrDs). It has been demonstrated that an aberrant protein has a propensity to misfold in the presence of certain concentrations of metal ions. The present application discloses compounds, compositions and methods for the treatment of such diseases or disorders.